Sleight of Hand
Sleight of Hand is an upcoming family horror Wiki Channel Original Movie as part of Wiki Channel's Halloween 2015 line up. The movie will premiere on October 23, 2015. Plot Danielle and Trent Hastings are 18 year old and 16 year old brother and sister who live in the small town of Cevaville. Nothing interesting ever happens in Cevaville- that is until one fateful Halloween. The great Sleight of Hand Magic Act is coming to town, a magic act that tours the world and is famously known for their creepy and scary shows, so scary that it’s been banned from towns and some people don’t even dare to go to a show. This month the act is set to perform various shows at the town and Trent and his friends couldn’t be more excited to go. His sister Danielle however is pretty chill about it all and isn’t convinced that the act is going to scare her much. But, the town is in for a surprise when they learn Sleight of Hand’s shows for the season are going to feature a brand new leading lady: Miss Mikayla Mon De. Bouncy black hair, sharp color changing eyes, and a tight leather jumpsuit, Mikayla Mon De catches everyone’s attention with her alluring looks and bold yet mysterious attitude- especially all of the guys’. In all of Mikayla’s magic acts she lures the attention of the young men toward her and takes one of them onto the stage, putting them into a sensual trance, thus allowing her to perform her magic trick. And the trick always turns out to be fantastic. All of the boys are a buzz about the mysteriously beautiful Mikayla, even some girls look up to her. The entire town loves her. But Danielle soon notices that everyone’s obsession with Mikayla is becoming a bit too much. The guys are kissing the ground she walks on, the girls want to be like her, and no one even seems to notice the tiny bad deeds Mikayla does around town- tripping in an old man for example. But after Danielle does some investigating in Mikayla’s tour van, it all clicks in her mind. Mon De. De Mon. Mikayla is really a witch planning a plot against the town and Danielle is the only one who seems to notice her evil ways. But before she can get anyone to believe her, it’s too late and on Halloween night, the last performance of Mikayla, everyone in town who’s ever been tranced by her is now a mindless drone, controlled by Mikayla and abiding to her every order- even Trent. Now Danielle must figure out a way to stop Mikayla, who is using her army of drones to wreak Halloween havoc, and get her brother back before it’s too late. Cast *[[Sloane Belicion|'Sloane Belicion']]' as Danielle Hastings' – Danielle is a very smart and mature 18 year old girl who is a bitmore mature than most kids her age. Danielle laughs at a lot of adult jokes and is into adult topics, this makes her brother think of her as boring. However, Danielle loves a good Japanese horror film; it’s one of her guilty pleasures. Nothing scares Danielle, nothing catches her off guard. So when her parents go away the last week of October before Halloween, they trust her to take care of her younger brother. Little did Danielle know that she’d face a responsibility bigger than she imagined. Mysterious magician Mikayla may have everyone in the town wrapped around her finger, but Danielle doesn’t fall for it and she’s ready to do whatever it takes to save the people she loves. *[[Sienna Forbes|'Sienna Forbes']]' as Mikayla Mon De' ''- Mikayla Mon De is Sleight of Hand Magic Act’s brand new leading lady, extremely attractive, bold yet mysterious, and with a fierce attitude. Mikayla catches everyone’s attention with her alluring looks and mysterious attitude- especially all of the guys’. In all of Mikayla’s magic acts she lures the attention of the young men toward her and takes one of them onto the stage, putting them into a sensual trance, thus allowing her to perform her magic trick. And the trick always turns out to be fantastic. Soon, the entire town loves Mikayla, practically bowing down to her. But no one seems to even notice the small bad deeds Mikayla does around the town for her amusement: tripping elderly people, kicking dogs, and mysteriously causing mishaps for pedestrians. No one in the town however knows that Mikayla Mon De is actually an evil witch planning a plot against the town- no one except for Danielle. *'Ace Bronson' as '''Trent Hastings' - Trent is Danielle’s younger brother who absolutely loves a good scare but as opposed to Danielle, he’s not exactly immune to fear. But that doesn’t stop him, Trent is a risk taker and he takes risks no matter how stupid they may be. Trent sees his older sister as boring but she sees it as taking care of him. When Mikayla Mon De comes to town, Trent falls in love with her. But this is a match most definitely not made in Heaven. *[[Issac James|'Issac James']]' as Rice' – Rice is a magician mime who works with Mikayla in the magic acts . Rice is actually supposed to be the main magician in the acts but since he’s a “mime” and cannot speak, Mikayla generally takes over and it’s no doubt that with her looks, she steals the show. Everyone just sees Rice as her assistant. However, on Halloween night, Danielle meets Rice for the first time. She learns that behind the white and black make up, Rice is an emotionally scarred young man who knows all about who Mikayla is but was cursed by her where she took away his ability to speak so he wouldn't expose her, forcing him to stand silent as her right hand man while she does her dirty work. But, overtime he got better with his mime skills, so he’s able to perfectly converse with Danielle and decides to help her stop Mikayla. *[[Kimberly Parkson|'Kimberly Parkson']]' as Aubrey' is Danielle’s super chill best friend who is a total party animal. She looks up to Mikayla and throughout the movie whips up these crazy ideas about how to get “Mikayla curves” and a “Mon De glow” that she tells other girls and tries to push on Danielle. Aubrey is a big comic relief character. *'Jake Daugherty as Jared' and [[Will Evans|'Will Evans']]' as Peyton' – Jared and Peyton are Trent’s best friends who obsess over “hot Mikayla” with him. They are seen throughout the movie with Trent as the plot thickens. *'Mr. and Mrs. Hastings' - Mr. and Mrs. Hastings are Danielle and Trent's parents who both believe Danielle is going a little over the top with her dislike for Mikayla. They leave town the week of Halloween for a business thing, leaving Danielle to take care of Trent. Category:Movies Category:Halloween Themed Category:Seasonal Movies Category:Jessie1010's projects